


Pure Corruption

by TalkMagically



Series: Destiny, Interrupted [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, In need of some brotherly feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: Michael has a very hard time saying no to anything Ruby asks of him. Explaining that to his brother isn't easy.





	Pure Corruption

Michael lay stretched out on the couch, his head in Ruby’s lap. He zoned out as she slowly combed her hand through his hair repeatedly.

“I never figured that an angel would be a glutton for head scratches,” Ruby said.

“Just from you,” Michael sighed contently, his eyes remaining closed.

“Now you’re making me feel like I’m corrupting you,” Ruby laughed, lightly tugging on Michael’s hair before returning back to combing her fingers through it.

“As if you don’t enjoy that idea,” Michael shot back, a smirk starting to form on his face. “You’re already doing such a thorough job with it.”

“Had I known you’d respond so enthusiastically to human vices, I would have made you partake in them sooner,” Ruby quipped. Michael hummed in amused acknowledgment but said nothing.

It had started with fries. Just a small basket of salt-covered fries with a side cup of ketchup. ‘Eat one’ Ruby had insisted, an impish look on her face. Human food was harmless enough, so Michael had acquiesced to Ruby’s request. He had needed her to trust him enough to accept his help when she was manipulating Sam into killing Lilith. But then it was ice cream - Moose Tracks, to be exact - in the form of a cone offered for a lick. Then a piece of a candy bar. Then a soda. A forkful of cake. A steak. A glass of hard alcohol. Then the _sex_ . Michael had no idea why he didn’t react the way he should have when Ruby pushed him back onto the bed that day, but at the time he would have sworn that that was the closest he would _ever_ come to taking his Father’s name in vain. Michael could still see the triumphant look on Ruby’s face when, several times later, she managed to pull that blasphemous word out of Michael’s lips. She hadn’t stopped grinning for a week.

Ruby’s hand in Michael’s hair went still, causing Michael’s eyes to open.

“Ruby?” Michael began, unsure of what caught her attention.

“Michael,” Ruby said, lifting his head off her lap and standing up in one swift movement. “Michael, we’re not alone.”

Now that he was no longer focusing solely on Ruby, the presence in the apartment caught Michael’s attention. He stood up, half-way through the decision of whether or not to pull out his angel blade, when a familiar voice hit his ears.

“Mikey! Never expected to run into you here!”

Ruby took a step behind Michael, eyes wide in horror when she realized that the man was an angel. How else could he have recognized Michael? Michael, however, looked at the intruder in shock and disbelief.

“Gabriel,” Michael breathed. All thoughts of his angel blade disappeared as Michael rushed around the couch and grabbed his younger brother into a hug. “What on Earth are you doing here? I was told you were dead!”

“Yeah, well, Lucifer sucks at killing his siblings,” Gabriel cracked as he returned Michael’s hug. Gabriel pulled away and gave Michael a mischievous grin. “Now, I came here to interrogate your friend here on where I can find Sam and Dean. I’m having trouble locating them. What on Earth are _you_ doing here?”

“I… I… I…” Michael began to stutter, taking a step back as he struggled to find the words.

“I don’t know where Sam and Dean are. They still think I’m dead,” Ruby spoke up to give Michael a few more moments to think. “They’d probably try to kill me again if they knew I wasn’t.”

“Oh, really?” Gabriel asked, giving Michael a knowing look before turning his head to face Ruby. “Well, darling, I’m in terrible need of locating Dean-o and Sammy. Any help you can grant me would be much appreciated.”

“You stand there, looking for the location of my True Vessel, and you ask the _demon_ for help? As if _I_ wouldn’t know where Dean is?” Michael asked with as much sarcasm as he could muster. One, because he knew Ruby wouldn’t let him live it down if he didn’t say anything about it. Two, because of course he knew where Dean was and it was stupid of Gabriel to think otherwise. “Why do you want to know where they are, anyway?”

“Call it instinct. Got a gut feeling telling me that I really should be with them right now. Now, you haven’t answered my own question yet. Why are you here, alone, with a demon?” The mischievous grin returned to Gabriel’s face.

“You spent how long with the Pagans? Like I really need to explain it to you,” Michael said. There wasn’t a specific word he could use to describe what he and Ruby had, anyway. They never spoke about identifying it.

“True,” Gabriel admitted, throwing a wink at Ruby.

“As fun as this family reunion is, I can barely handle one archangel in my home. I can’t handle two,” Ruby interrupted before either brother could say anything more. She gave Gabriel a look when he began to open his mouth. “Yes, you heard me correctly. My _home_. This apartment belonged to my host before she died and I reclaimed it after I took over her body because constantly having to move from location to location is a pain in the ass.”

“You two must _love_ the privacy,” Gabriel taunted, jumping a few feet back when Michael tried to grab at him.

“If I promise to take you to Dean and Sam, will you shut up?” Michael hissed. The last thing he needed was Ruby giving him attitude because of something Gabriel said.

“Deal! Though, before we go, one last question,” Gabriel said. His expression turned serious as he looked Michael in the eye. “I know you ended up in the Cage after the incident at Stull Cemetery, Michael. If you’re out, where’s Lucifer?”

“I don’t know. Father didn’t exactly drop us off at the same location when he freed us from the Cage and made new vessels for us both,” Michael replied.

“So, no more fighting? Just like that?” Gabriel asked, obviously not believing it.

“I’m now of the mindset that it’ll happen when it happens. I’m not going to bother to go out of my way to find Lucifer right now,” Michael said. “In case you can’t tell, I’m still a bit ragged from what the Cage did to me. It wasn’t exactly kind to me when it realized that I wasn’t the archangel it was built to hold.”

A frown grew on Gabriel’s face at Michael’s implication of what happened in the Cage. He had sensed that Michael’s Grace wasn’t at full force when he had entered the apartment, but Gabriel wasn’t sure he wanted to know the details as to why. It had to be something extreme.

“Well, if it’s all the same to you, Mikey, perhaps you should stay here with your better half and just tell me where Dean and Sam are,” Gabriel said after a few moments.

“Delaware,” Michael replied immediately, refusing to take the bait in Gabriel’s ‘better half’ comment.

“Thank you,” Gabriel said. He turned to Ruby with grin and an eyebrow wiggle. “Please take care of my sheltered older brother. As much as I’m sure you two have done together, I’m positive you still have _much_ to teach him.”

Gabriel teleported away as Michael grabbed at him again.


End file.
